


It's Impossible to Say No

by DarkRoseWriters



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Nerd, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, How Do I Tag, Marking, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Only slightly underage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Please understand the tags when you start reading, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Semi-Pure Filth, Sex Toys Under Clothing, So many tags, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but not really, i am noob, kinda forced, lots of smut, not actually rape, permanent marking, so many original characters, they're all original characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkRoseWriters/pseuds/DarkRoseWriters
Summary: A series of porn stories from the point of view of different characters. All variations of kinky, all pure filth. You will find no plot here. Just some circumstances that may make things a bit... potentially problematic. I'm normally better at summaries than this, but this is honestly just a whole bunch of good ole' porn that I write during school half the time because I'm bored.





	1. Macy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macy goes with her friend Clara to the lake every weekend when it's warm enough. Clara's brother is tired of her ignoring him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This shit happens when I'm fucking horny. Enjoy my dirty mind.

My best friend and I always spend the weekends together at their lake house. This lake house has enough space for us, her older brother, and her parents. Senior year had been kicking our asses and her brother lorded over us the fact that he was graduated and about to graduate from college.  
Now we head out to the lake house, dressed in short shorts and a bikini top, the two of us ready to jump in the lake as soon as we get there. My bikini is tied around my neck and behind my back by thin strings, and it hardly covers everything it needs to cover up above, and the bottoms, hidden under my shorts, are also tied by thin strings, the perfect definition of a string bikini.

  
Once we get there, we strip off our shorts and jump into the lake, laughing as we splash each other, her parents and brother watching us. Our lunch is cooked out on the grill while we swim, and when we get out, I call dibs on showering first. Just as I’m getting out of the shower, she runs in and throws up, making me shriek as I hop back in, tying my towel around my body. The decision is made that she goes to her room and stays there, so I’m left to wear an overly large t-shirt and my shorts as we eat our lunch and go for jet ski rides before dinner.

  
That night, I can barely sleep, instead opting to watch television on the couch in the living room, thinking everyone else is asleep, resulting in me keeping the volume low. It doesn’t take long for me to be proved wrong, and I turn to see her brother, Jaxon, walk in wearing just his boxers and tousling his own hair with a yawn. “I thought you were sleeping,” I whisper as I shift to a set part of the couch and he sits on the opposite end.

  
“I couldn’t sleep,” he shrugs, glancing at me in my shirt and panties. Nodding a little, I turn back and continue watching TV, not realizing that he had moved closer to me until he grabs me and puls me close to him, his lips moving close to my ear and my breath hitches in my throat. “Do you know what you do to me?” he whispers. “In your little swimsuits and shorts, the way you hold me a little too low down on the jet ski.”

  
“I’m not…” I breathe, gasping as his lips move down my neck.

  
“You’re teasing me. Every day, every time I see you.”

  
“I can’t,” I gasp, getting off of the couch and looking at him. “You’re Clara’s brother. I can’t do this.”

  
“But you want to,” is his sot reply as he stands up, walking towards me as I move back, and then I’m pinned to the wall.

 

“I don’t…” The soft pant leaves me as his hands grip my hips and he presses his sizeable erection into my thigh, my breath stopping once more when his hands slip under my shirt, moving up to cup my bare breasts.

 

“You do,” he breathes, biting my earlobe lightly. “You can deny it all you want but you’re going to be begging me for it in a few minutes.” Looking at him, I gasp as he lifts my shirt over my head and kisses my body before he bites at my breasts, sucking marks on them before he tugs my nipple between his teeth and then sucks lightly, then switches until they’re both sensitive, and I try to push him back.

 

“Jax… stop… It’s too much…” I pant, my head falling back against the wall, but he pulls my panties down and falls on his knees, digging his face into my recently shaved pussy and I bite my lip hard to keep my moans in, then he lifts my legs onto his shoulders and I clutch at the wall, shaking as he continues his assault on my pussy, his lips wrapping around my clit and I writhe against him, his hands coming up to grip my thighs to hold me steady. Suddenly, I cry out and he smirks, pulling back from me and setting me on shaking legs before he puts my clothes back on and he walks away, leaving me to slide down the wall and pull my knees to my chest, panting softly.

 

The next day, I look at him, keeping my distance, but I can’t stop thinking about him. His hands on my body, his tongue on my pussy and lips on my clit. That night, I go into his bedroom and lean against the door, biting my lip. When he looks up, he smirks and walks over to me, sliding his hands back under my shirt and before I stop myself, I press my lips to his and moan, grinding up on him and he turns me around, pushing me against the wall as he pulls my panties down my body and rubs his dick over me.

  
“Beg,” he whispers in my ear.

  
“Oh god…”

  
“Not god, baby,” he purrs, teasing the entrance of my pussy. “Beg.”

  
“Please, Jax.”

  
“Please what?” His hand lands on my ass with a hard smack and then he squeezes it.

  
“I need you… Jaxon…”

  
“What do you need from me?” his hands come around and he unbuttons my shirt, pinching and pulling on my nipples.

  
“Fuck me,” I whimper, and he hums in question. “Fuck me!” I repeat, louder, and he smirks against my neck.

  
“Gladly.”

  
Soon he’s pushing in and I cry out, pressing my hands on the wall and he takes his time, drawing out every feeling of every inch. As soon as he’s fully inside of me I press back against him and he pulls out until just the tip is inside me, then he slams into me. His hips begin snapping against mine before he pulls out of me and sits on the bed, looking at me. “Face me,” he growls, and I turn around quickly, my shirt falling off of my arms. His hands reach out and he grabs me, pulling me onto his lap and helps me get his dick back inside me, then instructs me to start bouncing. My hands rest on his shoulders and I bounce up and down, my tits bouncing in front of his face, and he bites onto one lightly, sucking more marks on it before he switches, successfully marking me up, and I realize he’s claiming me. “It’s impossible to say no, isn’t it?” he whispers, and I nod, my head falling back as I moan, feeling him moving rapidly inside of me. “You’re just a little slut, begging for my dick,” he hisses, and I whimper at the name, feeling myself clench tighter around him. “Oh you like that, huh?” he chuckles, slapping my ass before he rolls me onto my back and starts to pound into me from above as I scream his name, my orgasm ripping through my body. “Shit,” he pants, pulling out of me and he pulls me off the bed, pushing me onto my knees, and I take the head of his dick in my mouth, sucking on it before he grips my hair and pushes me further down. I moan around him, clenching around nothing as I taste my cum on his dick, and I bob my head up and down before he holds me in place and fucks my mouth almost as hard as he fucked my pussy. With a loud groan, he cums in my mouth and he pulls out, some of it landing on my face and tits, and I swallow what landed in my mouth, looking up at him. “You are beautiful like this,” he whispers, then helps me up. “Are you alright?”

  
“Yes,” I smile, kissing him softly. “That was fun.”

  
“Maybe we’ll do it again. I liked reclaiming you over and over.”

  
“I did too.”

  
“And what do we say to get the things we want?”

  
“Please, sir? May we do it again?”

  
With a smirk, he slaps my ass and bites my shoulder before pushing me to the bathroom. “Take a shower and I’ll think about it, baby girl.”

  
Smiling, I walk into the bathroom and turn on the shower, looking in the mirror. His name is tattooed on the left of my hip, just above my pussy. His permanent mark on me arouses me more than all of his temporary ones, and I step into the shower, turning my head to the stream.


	2. Clara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara, the captain of the cheerleading squad and high school sweetheart, gets back from a weekend at the lake, only to have her Sunday of studying commandeered by something so much more fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need help. Really, I do. This one took longer to upload, but you can't rush smut. Well, you can. It just... isn't very good. Gods save me.

The weekend at the lake is always fun, but my favorite thing to do is to come home. Once I’m home, I go to the park in a short sundress with my hair up, smiling as I sit on a bench and watch people pass by. Everyone knows me, I’ve been a cheerleader all four years of high school and all through middle school before that. Now that I’m captain, I have guys flirting with me all day every day. None of their advances matter to me, however, as the captain of the debate team, Max Lipson, is not what people think he is.

 

Under his nice slacks and glasses, his long hair is soft and his voice is deep and rough when he wants it to be. And when he’s with me, he always wants it to be. At school, I’m always in charge. I lead the cheerleaders, I stand as a head senior on the student council. People respect me. But with him, all my control is gone and he takes over, going from the soft-spoken, sweet boy to a controlling man with a taste for hickeys. He’s the one I’m here to meet, and when he walks over and sits beside me, I cross my ankles and avoid his eyes, my lip curling up in fake distaste.

 

“Ready for our study session?” he asks softly, and I nod, grabbing my purse and standing, the two of us getting in his little car and he drives us to his house and we go to his room, which was soundproofed for his gaming videos.

 

As I set my stuff down, I watch him put some stuff up before he walks over, his glasses off and slowly I kneel by the bed, looking up at him before bowing my head and folding my hands in my lap. When he comes up behind me, he makes me stand up, placing me on the bed and lifting my skirt before he pulls my panties aside and slips a vibrator inside of me, then puts my panties back in place. The two of us get up and start to actually study, but I gasp when it turns on under my clothes and I let out a soft moan, gripping at the table.

 

“Be quiet,” he whispers. “Work on this.”

 

Soft whimpers build in my throat before I force them down, biting my lip but listening to him. The speed and intensity of the vibrator shifts depending on if I got a question right or wrong, but every time I come close to an orgasm, he turns the vibe to the lowest setting and I let out a soft whine, trying to grind on it. As soon as he notices he grabs the ruler and slaps my thigh with it, making me jump.

 

“Well, we’ve finished,” he sighs, getting up and packing up our things.

 

I look at him, my eyes wide and he looks at me before his hand slaps my ass and he motions to the bed. Quickly I crawl onto it, leaning on my elbows as my but sticks up in the air. His hands land on my ass and he pulls my panties down, then grabs hold of the vibe and thrusts it in and out of me before he pulls it out and tosses it onto the bed, his hands kneading the soft globes. A soft smile spreads on my face before he wraps my hair up into a high, tight ponytail and I let out a whine leaves my lips as a dark chuckle leaves his.

 

“Do you like that?” he whispers, tugging on my hair.

 

“Yes,” I pant, arching my back deeper.

 

“You know what I think?” he asks as I hear his zipper come down. I don’t answer him as I feel him tease the head of his dick through my folds, and in exchange, his hand meets my ass in a hard slap. “Answer me!”

 

“What do you think?” I cry, my head falling onto my arms.

 

“I think that you put your hair up in that ponytail of yours and cheer at games and sneer down at people like me…” He trails off and slams into me roughly, resulting in a loud shout from me. “And you think of my dick fucking into your cunt.”

 

“Yes,” I moan, pushing back against him as he starts to thrust in and out. “Yes… I can’t stop… oh god…” I scream as the orgasm that he’d been building up for so long crashes over me and I shake almost violently, panting heavily and looking over my shoulder at him while he sits still inside of me, his thumb rubbing small circles on my clit.

 

He lets out another dark chuckle before he grips my hips tightly, pulling me back against him with every thrust he makes and the sound of skin slapping skin fills the room, accompanied by moans, pants, and curses. Suddenly, he flips me over and I moan louder when he plunges back into me, leaning down and sucking marks on my breasts that I can’t hide in my swimsuit, marks on my neck that will take layers of makeup to cover up. And I don’t care. Soon, I’m begging him for more and thrusting to him as best I can as I squirm on the bed, his smirk wide when I scream his name in the throes of my second orgasm of the afternoon, panting as I feel my body nearing overstimulation. As soon as my orgasm is finished he pulls out of me and strokes his cock before his cum splatters across my torso and he lets out a long, deep moan as his head falls back. Both of us are breathing heavily when he falls onto his back beside me and after a few minutes, he gets up and dressed, pulling my panties up my legs once he is and my hair falls back down.

 

“I want you to take this,” he smirks, handing me the vibrator he used earlier. “And on Monday, when you come to school, it better be in your pussy, I’m going to be checking before the first period of the day starts. And you better hope you’re a good girl.”

 

Nodding quickly, I slip it into my backpack and bounce out of the house, smiling a little as I hail a taxi.

 

~ ~ ~

 

The next Monday, I walk into school with the vibrator inside of me and meet Max behind the bleachers, where his fingers slip under my skirt and move the crotch of my panties aside, his smile of approval sending butterfly flurries through my stomach when he feels it in place.

 

“You’re off to a good start,” he whispers, removing his hand. “I hope you can stay that way.”

 

With that, he walks away and I take a deep breath. It’s going to be one of those on-your-best-behavior kinds of days.

**Author's Note:**

> All of these chapters are written when I'm like super fucking horny and I thought I'd share my dirty mind with the world. I don't know why. Maybe I need help.


End file.
